


l'adieu

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mort - Freeform, Other, trop triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	l'adieu

L’adieu

“Je ne sais pas si j’ai fait le bon choix, mais j’ai l’esprit tranquille. Je sais que tu vas m’en vouloir de mourir avant toi. Tu me l’avais pourtant interdit. Mais il fallait choisir entre nous deux et je me refusais à te voir mourir. Tu as déjà tellement souffert. Tu as le droit d’être heureux maintenant. Je sais que tu vas être triste au début, nous sommes passés par tellement d’épreuves tous les deux. On a eu de bons comme de mauvais moments, mais toujours, on se sera serré les coudes à chaque étape.

Mon corps est léger dans l’eau et je n’ai pas envie de bouger. Je n’ai même pas envie de lutter. N’en veux pas à Hanji, elle a fait ça pour m’aider. Elle m’a dit que je ne sentirai rien avec ça. Que je ne lutterai pas pour chercher de l’air pendant que mes poumons se rempliront d’eau. Le tout a été de trouver le bon moment. Je ne devais pas m’endormir avant que l’on me jette à l’eau.

L’eau, cet élément que l’on connaît douce peut être salé. Tu voulais nous accompagner avec Armin quand les titans auraient été exterminés. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas y aller avec vous. Mais le jour où vous irez, pensez à moi et êtes heureux.

Une image me revient en tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à cela maintenant. Ce soir-là, après ma transformation accidentelle. Tout le monde avait peur de moi et toi, tu avais été le seul à me faire confiance.

Tu es resté près de moi en attendant le verdict de plus haut. Le soir quand tu m’as descendu dans ma prison, tu n’es pas reparti tout de suite. Tu n’es pas reparti avant le matin même. Certes, tu avais beau me dire que je te débectais, cette nuit là, tu m’as aimé pour la première fois. Toi qui est d’habitude si froid avec tout le monde, tu m’as montré une autre personnalité. Celle-ci était douce, tendre. Tu as pris le temps de mettre en confiance, de m’ouvrir lentement pour un moment d’extase. Tu m’as murmuré à l’oreille ces trois mots qui resteront à jamais gravés dans mon esprit : Je t’aime.

L’eau commence à remplir mes poumons. Je la sens entrer par mon nez. Ce n’est pas agréable. J’aurais voulu te dire tellement de choses encore. Je voulais vivre avec toi tellement d’expérience, découvrir d’autres horizons. J’avais même commencé à me projeter dans un avenir avec toi, mais cela ne sera plus possible maintenant. Dans quelques minutes, je quitterais définitivement ce monde. Je n’aurais pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir. La dernière fois que je t’ai vu, tu n’avais pas repris connaissance. Hanji m’a dit que ta blessure était très sérieuse et qu’elle ne savait pas quelles séquelles tu aurais. J’espère de tout mon cœur que cela ne soit pas si grave et que tu pourras redevenir comme avant.

J’ai transmis à Hanji une lettre d’adieu. Le verdict a été si rapide que j’ai à peine eu le temps de te laisser quelques mots sur un vieux bout de papier. Ils avaient prévu ma mort depuis longtemps. Je m’y étais toujours préparé. J’ai vu mes amis encore en vie pleurer, hurler leur rage. Je les ai regardés avec un sourire triste.

Mon esprit s’obscurcit. Je commence à avoir peur. Je n’ai plus d’air dans mes poumons, que de l’eau. Levi, je n’ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, alors je te le dis maintenant, Je t’aime. Je t’aimerais même une fois en enfer, car c’est là-bas que je me dirige. Je n’ai jamais mené une vie qui mériterait le paradis. Je suis né monstre et je meurs en monstre. Adieu mon aimé.”  
Le corps d’Eren qui avait menotté à une ancre, disparu au fond du lac sous le regard ébahit des gens venus voir ce macabre spectacle. Il ne se débattit jamais, grâce à Hanji qui lui avait administré une drogue.

Quelques mois plus tard, Levi reprit connaissance, mais il n’avait plus le souvenir d’Eren. Hanji garda jusqu’à sa propre mort, le secret sur un titan schifter qui avait aimé un caporal-chef Levi.


End file.
